EL PRECIO DEL VERDADERO AMOR, RANMA X AKANE III
by zabitamt1975
Summary: Las confabulaciones vienen de parte y parte, Ranma y su familia la pasaban felices, mientras en otro lado de sus vivencias, una joven ex prometida hacia todo por hacerles ver su suerte, de ojo por ojo diente por diente, humillación por humillación y más..


RANMA Y MEDIO

(Estos personajes son de propiedad del genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solamente se los eh pedido prestados para dales más emoción con su nombre, especial) Gracias Rumiko Takahashi.

Sus protagonista

1: RANMA SAOTOME DE EDAD 16 ESTUDIA POR COSA DE SU PADRE OSECADO, ESTUDIA SU PRIMER AÑO DE PREPARATORIA, EN LA ESCUELA DE FURINKAN, TIENE EL PROBLEMA DE ENCANTAMIENTO DE LOS ESTANQUES DE JUSENKYO DE CHINA DONDE ENTRENABAN Y SE CALLO EN UNO DE ESAS POSAS, Y SE CONVIERTE EN UNA BELLA CHICA PELIRROJA Y UN ORGULLO QUE LO HACE COMETER TONTERIAS, Y AMA A AKANE A PESAR DE TODO.

2: AKANE TENDO CUANDO CONOCE A RANMA CUMPLIA SUS 16 AÑOS, ESTUDIA EL PRIMER AÑO DE PREPARATORIA EN LA ESCUELA DE FURINKAN, ES LISTA INTELIGENTE, Y DE MAL CARÁCTER Y DESDE QUE CONOCIÓ A RANMA CELOSA Y SE SUBESTIMA PERO DESPUÉS CAMBIA PARA MEJORAR PARA RAVIAR A RANMA.(COSAS DE SU EDITORA)

Estos personajes son de propiedad del genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solamente se los eh pedido prestados para dales más emoción con su nombre, especial) Gracias Rumiko Takahashi.

CAPITULO V

CUANDO TODO ESTÁ POR LO ALTO, LA CAIDA ES MÁS DURA Y VERGONZOSA. I

Ellos conversando amenamente sus planes contra la familia Saotome, ella le pregunta que él, tiene que ver con esas personas a lo que él, le confirma su apreciaciones. Rokuro; ¡Akane, por favor llámame con mi nombre y tutéame si? Ella le sonríe la cual, le entra a los sentidos del joven de melena entre negro y puntas rubias, y algo largo el cabello hasta los hombros, ella lo hace sonrojar y este le habla y ella asienta. Akane; ¡Bueno si usted! ¡Digo si tú lo deseas de esa manera! ¡Ahora sigue con lo que tengas que decirme me intriga, y de nuevo te pregunto! ¿Qué tienes que ver con esa maldita familia y su tío? ¿Y por favor no hagas más paros si? Este le confirma con sus gestos, y le responde. Rokuro; ¡Muy bien, y gracias por tus bellas palabras! Haciendo que ella se sonrojara, y sigue con lo que le tiene planeado a ella. Rokuro; ¡Muy bien, pues sé que esto que te digo y te confirmo con mis fuentes, mi tío Thao Itsuki, es el hombre más poderoso del ámbito comercial de toda China y Asia, su proyecto ahora quiere embarcar a Japón y Los Estados Unidos! ¡Él, mismo quiere quitarle ese poder que é, mismo le dio porque tanto Saotome, como su proyecto de prometida y también parte en mitades a los dos por ser familiares cercanos! Suspira y toma su té, el cual lo reanima a seguir. Rokuro; ¡Y quiere que ahora tú seas la dueña pero antes quiere darte a probar que le serás leal, y acabaras con ese compromiso de poderes de esa mujer y tu ex prometido, además los dos se traicionan él, se va a bares de mala muerte con mujeres de mala vida, cosa que con ello incumplió en pacto con mi tío le había propuesto! ¡Y Maia, tiene dos hijos y marido vivo, quiere decir que ese compromiso en una farsa y queremos que tú! ¡Seas parte de este nuevo plan! Ella se quedó anonadada ante este desenrolló de la vida emocionante de la fantástico clan de los Saotome, y se decía. Akane; ¿Pero qué clase de personas tuvimos en casa en el dogo Tendo? ¡Mí, padre y mis hermanas no tienen ni idea de esto! ¿Cuándo lo sepan quedarán chequeados como yo, pero sigue me gusto tu idea de darles un buen y fuerte escarmiento!

sucesos pasados del capítulo anterior...

CAPITULO VI

CUANDO TODO ESTÁ POR LO ALTO, LA CAIDA ES MÁS DURA Y VERGONZOSA. II

Resulta que el sobrino aparentemente del señor Itsuki, busca a la joven menor de la familia del dogo Tendo, y le plantea todo lo pensado por su tío, y le presenta el plan de esta manera, le cuenta a Akane, que las cosas que su tío quería para su sobrino en parte si se cumplió, en los enfrentamientos en combates de artes marciales, las empresas y accionistas de su tío tuvieron mucha fortuna y poderío, pero al paso del tiempo el compromiso del joven artista marcial de la trenza, no cumplió en su totalidad, en especial no meterse con mujer que él, no aceptara, esta con una mujer casada, y tiene amigas de la vida alegre, y que con ello rompió todas sus reglas, y que la parte de la fortuna que le entrego a su sobrino hijo de su amada hermana, se estaba acabando, hay desfalcos robos, por parte del señor Saotome y su esposa, y su hijo ase apuestas que algunas pierde, otras gana, y su prestigio se estaba comprometiendo, así que está cambiando de parecer y quiere cambiar o mejor dicho cambiar su testamento, y darle alguien capaz de manejar su imperio monopolista de la mejor manera, y le dice el joven Itsuki; Rohuro; ¿Pues Akane queremos, que no parezcas como tu Akane Tendo, seas una incógnita un misterio para ese malnacido del bastardo de Saotome, entiendes? Ella asienta, Rokuro; ¡Quiero que cambies tu manera de vestir, que mejores tus artes marciales, y que lo seduzcas y caiga rendido a tus pies, para cuando él, este confiado le des el golpe de gracia! ¡No es quitarle la vida, sino matarlo en vida que se sienta miserable que sea el humillado, que aprenda que con las personas debe darles su respeto debido, y que tú vales mucho como mujer que eres! ¿Qué me dices así matamos tres pájaros de un solo tiro si? Ella le sonríe hermosamente que le responde. Akane:¡Si me parece bien! ¡Quiero que ese bastardo de Saotome humillado y que sufra como a mi él, me lo hizo! ¿Claro cuando empezamos? Él, le sonríe encantado de tener esa belleza enfrente, mientras ellos se preparaban para ir al norte de China.

La bella familia en cuestión, estaban demasiado confiados pasándola en un hotel de 5 estrellas, tomando su coópteles y ensaladas con langostinos, y el hijo de este estaba de espaldas con su amada prometida frotándole protector solar. Y el joven miraba al oriente pensando en lo que dejo atrás. Ranma; [¿Qué será de Akane, me estará esperando, se preguntará que estoy haciendo? ¿Sí supiera me odiaría, y me asesinaría, eso creo no? ¿Bueno después que valla a Japón les llevaré regalos con eso tendrán, espero que todo no cambié y tu Akane siempre me ames, te extraño tanto, cada vez que me meto con una chica es pensando en ti, pero ya es hora que madure, y mire las cosas positivamente, no crees amor?¡Mi amada marimacho? Y se sonríe descansando y la mujer se quita de ese lado y se va a atender una llamada, la de su marido. Maia; ¡Hola amor! ¿Qué me cuentas? El hombre en la otra línea de móvil. Marido; ¡Pues de maravilla viendo todos tus fotos y vídeos con ese fanfarrón de tu prometido maravilloso, tus hijos preguntas que cosa tú tienes con ese niño? Ella suspira haciendo a un lado su aparato electrónico de último modelo, le sonríe a su futura suegra, esta le sonríe sin prestar atención a los gestos que hacia su familia política a su celular.

CAPITULO VII

CUANDO TODO ESTÁ POR LO ALTO, LA CAIDA ES MÁS DURA Y VERGONZOSA. III

Y mientras la famosa familia Saotome tomaba sus merecidas vacaciones, la futura nuera de los padres del joven artista marcial, se dedica a contestar su celular de última moda en tecnología y estaba hablando con su marido y le respondía a este. Maia; ¡Mi amor no te alteres, sabes que esto que hago, no es por mi sino por nosotros, y nuestros hijos! ¿Me entiendes? ¡En cuanto este tonto me dé su firma de sus acciones y todo sus bienes, y hay lo dejo en la miseria al estúpido infantil que es ese niñato de Ranma Saotome! ¿Me entiendes? ¡Muy pronto voy a verlos besos! Y cuelgan, la futura suegra le mira confiada en ella. Nadoko; ¡Cariño, te sientes bien! ¿Te dijeron algo malo en esa llamada? Ella se sonroja le responde cuidadosamente. Maia;¡Pues veras sabes que estuve casa hace tiempos, y pues mi ex, me dice que mis hijos me quieren ver! ¡Pues para tener la fortuna que me da mi tío, me toco sacrificar a seres valiosos para mí! ¿Me cree? Ella asienta la hace que se siente en la Silla de playa, y le responde la mujer de cabellera castaña. Nodoka;¡Sí hija, te entendemos a mi varonil y valiente hijo le paso igual, pero sin dejar hijos claro! ¿Cierto Ranma? Esto último lo descoloco no había pensado en eso, y asiente, pero por dentro se siente mal, pensando que si dejaba a Akane embarazada, pero vuelve su interior a calmarse, diciéndose. Ranma:{¿No por Dios, no haya dejado a Akane embarazada, o si no habría perdido la oportunidad de ver crecer a mis bebes, pero? ¡No Nabiki me lo hubiera dicho, aunque me estaría extorsionando, pero eso no ha pasado o espero, pero si pasa la convenceré que todo se puede arreglar, pero no, no debo pensar en ello, mi Akane que será de ti no eh sabido nada desde que mi madre dejo de seguir tus pasos? Mira una foto de ella con su atuendo de karate}

Mientras en el hospital un hombre despierta de su letargo y abre los ojos donde ve a su mayordomo le toma la mano. Y su ex amante que se vuelve su enfermera de tiempo completo. Diciendo; Thao: ¡Ilaria, y Mao! ¿Cómo se encuentra todo? ¡Me siento mareado! La ex amante y enfermera ahora le responde. Ilaria; ¡Thao, todo va marchando bien ahora que tú, estas de vuelta de tu sueño! ¡Tú sobrino envió un vídeo! Y el mayordomo lo coloca y empieza a andar.

PERSONAS MOVIENDOSE Y DICE SU SOBRINO:

ROHURO; *BIEN AQUÍ TENGO A LA JOVEN TENDO, QUIEN TE VA A DECIR SU PARECER* MUESTRA UNA BELLEZA DE MELENA AZUL OSCURO Y OJOS NEGROS BRILLANTES, QUE OBSERVABA LA PANTALL Y LE DICE; AKANE;¡HOLA SEÑOR ITSUKI, LE CUENTO QUE SU HIJO, PERDÓN SU HIJO, ME COMENTO LO SUCEDIDO, Y LE CUENTO QUE ESTOY DISPUESTA A AYUDARLO, MÁS CON MIS CONDICIONES, QUE ME DEJE EN MIS MANOS COMO TRATO AL BASTARDO DE SU SOBRINO SAOTOME, ESPERO QUE EM ENTIENDA! Y SU SOBRINO DE LA VÍDEO CAMARA LE DICE. ROKURO; ¡YA LA OÍSTE Y ESPERO QUE ESTES COMPLACIDO! *CAMBIO Y FUERA CHAO PADRE, Y TÍO*

RANMA Y MEDIO

(Estos personajes son de propiedad del genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solamente se los eh pedido prestados para dales más emoción con su nombre, especial) Gracias Rumiko Takahashi.

continuara...


End file.
